Yosh! The Power of the Hyuuga Youth!
by Lady Jaye1
Summary: A shocked Neji learns that Rock Lee and Maito Gai have brainwashed his only son. Let the blood bath begin.
1. A Most Unholy Surprise

_I don't own any of the Naruto characters or the Power of Youth…_

**Yosh! The Power of the Hyuuga Youth!**

_A shocked Neiji learns that Rock Lee and Maito Gai have brainwashed his only son. Let the blood bath begin._

**Chapter 1: A Most Unholy Surprise**

Neiji should have seen it coming. He really should have. However, the genius of the Hyuuga clan had been distracted for several reasons:

**1.** His fourteen year old daughter had a crush on Kiba's brat. He'd be damned if that ever happened!  
**2.** His six year old daughter, the apple of her daddy's eye, had required some new toys. (_Cough_shuriken_cough_).  
**3.** He'd had a very important ANBU mission that had required his superior genius intellect.  
**4.** He was too busy intimidating various lowly members of the first branch.  
**5.** His three Genin that he was supposed to train to be the ultimate Kohoha warriors were also pains in the asses. (Especially that Umino brat, he was especially insane!)  
**6.** Some various other reasons that Neiji was sure he had but couldn't quite name at the moment.

Anyway, regardless of the above excuses, he should have suspected something. Rock Lee was the current Taijutsu master of the village, so he had sent his twelve year old son for some extra training. Even though the Hyuuga style of fighting was _far _superior, Neiji was of the belief that some expert knowledge of the enemy's fighting style was a must. (Not that Lee was the enemy, mind you, just….Never mind.)

How he had expected Lee _not _to rub off on his son, he will never know. He blamed Naruto, "The Honorable Hokage", for that drinking contest he had been forced into a few months ago. Alcohol can have an adverse effect on the brain cells.

Mental note, he still needed to seek vengeance for that.

Though technically, Gaara had come off worse than him. _He'd _never put on any lipstick.

Damn that Naruto. Hokage or not, he was a dead man!

Anyway, he should have seen it coming. The signs had been there if he'd bothered to notice. First of all, his son's sudden penchant for the color green should have been a warning bell.

The hell with it, he should equip the Hyuuga compound with a siren for emergencies like this.

Then, gradually, somehow with him noticing it…his son's loose Hyuuba robes had slowly shrunk, and shrunk…and shrunk…until his current _green _garments were nearly skin tight.

Yet still, somehow, the Hyuuga genius had still failed to notice. He had been too busy training his three Genin brats. (Damn that Umino brat! He would kill Naruto for teaching him the Ninja Centerfold!)

Then it had happened. The day had finally come when his son's brainwashed transformation on the account of a certain Rock Lee (and Maito Gai) had become complete.

Neiji, as usual, had been sipping his green tea calmly as he read over some of the current ANBU reports. Naruto, knowing that Neiji's intellect was _far _superior, relied on his and Uchiha's thoughts when it came to the top missions.

He had felt his son's chakra when he entered the kitchen, but Neiji had been too absorbed in his reading. (Neiji did _not _like to be interrupted when he was reading!) His son cleared his throat.

"Er…Father?"

"What?" Neiji asked. He still hadn't looked up from his very _important _reading. He could hear a brief hesitation in his son's breath, which mysteriously caught his attention. The Hyuuga looked at his son.

Neiji dropped his tea.

There, stood his only son, garbed in the exact same horrid clothing as Lee and Gai. Too make matters even worse; he also had the _exact _same horrific haircut! To his utter horror, his son struck an all too familiar pose as he flashed a blinding smile.

"Yosh! Behold the Power of Youth!"

For the first time in his life, Hyuuga Neiji was speechless.


	2. The Great Escape

_I don't own any of the Naruto characters or the Power of Youth…_

**Yosh! The Power of the Hyuuga Youth!**

_A shocked Neiji learns that Rock Lee and Maito Gai have brainwashed his only son. Let the blood bath begin._

**Chapter 2: The Great Escape**

Neji had found to his chagrin that Lee was inconviently absent from the village and would not be back for another day. So he did the next best thing.

He hunted down Maito Gai.

Well, to be technically accurate, Gai found him first.

"Yosh! If it isn't the Hyuuga patriarch himself. I've heard about your son's magnificient transformation into one of the Glorious Green Beasts of Konoha and I've come to witness the masterpiece that the youth of your loins has become!"

Neji's right eye twitched.

Then, for a good measure, it twitched again.

"That is what I wish to speak of," Neji said calmly. (Too calmly.)

"Where is the Wellspring of Hyuuga Youth?" Gai asked cheerfully.

_Twitch. _

"I ordered him to burn his current clothing and to wear the traditional Hyuuga garments."

_Pause. _

"Gah! The horror!" Gai yelled. "You musn't do that! My beloved former apprentice will return tomorrow! He must bear witness to your son's true image!"

Neji froze. _True image? _No! He would forbid it! He'd rather have him act like…no…he'd take this over his son acting like Jiraiya. (But that's the only exception!) Neji opened his mouth, intending to lecture his sensei on the errors of his ways.

"….."

Scratch that, the whole village had been trying to do that for years.

"He's Hyuuga," Neji said flatly. "He must _act _and _dress _as one." (He is superior! We are superior! We are the Hyuuga!)

That was when Neji suddenly realized that Gai had vanished. _Damn him to the five pits of Hell!_

This could only mean one thing. Maito Gai had gone to "rescue" his son from his father's "evil" clutches and to further brainwash him in the ways of Konoha's most psychotic residents. (Well, second most. The Honorable Hokage was generally considered to be the number one insane resident, followed closely by Kakashi and Jiraiya.)

Neji's eye did a double twitch.

Seconds later, he was back within the Hyuuga compound. The Hyuuga prodigy's head seemed on the verge of exploding.

**1.** His fourteen year old daughter and Kiba's brat were making out.  
**2.** His son's Hyuuga robes lay in a discarded heap.  
**3.** His son (and Maito Gai) had managed to temporarily escape his wrath.

Sometimes, as Neji suddenly remembered, certain creatures of the animal kingdom sometimes found it necessary to eat their young.

…………………………

_Author's note: I know the chapters are short so far, but they will get longer._


	3. Enter Tenten

_I don't own any of the Naruto characters or the Power of Youth…_

**Yosh! The Power of the Hyuuga Youth!**

_A shocked Neiji learns that Rock Lee and Maito Gai have brainwashed his only son. Let the blood bath begin._

**Chapter 3: Enter Tenten**

As if things could not get any worse for our unlucky antagonist (or perhaps protagonist?), the inevitable inevitably happened.

"Neji? Where's Hizashi?"

Tenten, his always sexy (and now incredibly scary) wife, had arrived. Neji froze as every possible excuse (and every possible way to softly break the truth) flew through his head.

"….." Neji answered.

Tenten glared. Then she not so subtly caressed the kunai at her side.

Neji expertly hid his now rising fear.

"Neji, _where_ is Hizashi? And why did I just see a certain young Inuzuka fleeing as if his life depended on it?" She asked. The last one, Neji decided, was by far the easiest to answer.

"That's because his life _did _depend on it." _Stupid Inuzuka, that's what he gets for trying to grope my daughter. _Neji was forced back out of his thoughts when Tenten cleared her throat to get his attention.

Tenten clearing her throat was the equivalent of a red neon sign screaming danger.

"Neji…." Tenten warned with barely controlled anger. "_WHERE_ is Hizashi?" The Hyuuga finally realized that he could no longer stall.

"Lee and Gai brainwashed him," he answered truthfully. (And when I get my hands on them…!)

Tenten seemed to freeze as Neji explained the horrific fate of their son. Her eyes widened in horror as her husband explained, in cruel detail, the extent of their son's physical and mental transformation. Then, after explaining, Neji held his breath as he waited for her response.

He didn't have to wait long.

"**I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!"**

Tenten rushed out of the house, ready to commit murder. (One should never mess with a mother.) It was then that Neji fell in love with his wife all over again. She was just so hot when she was pissed.

Except when she was trying to kill him, that didn't count.

**Meanwhile:**

"Do it again," Gai commanded. "Do with spirit! Show just what a resplendent example of shining Konoha youthfulness you can be!" Hyuuga Hizashi gritted his teeth in determination as he launched into his best 'nice guy' pose.

"Yosh! The power of the Hyuuga youth!" he proclaimed. Tears began to well in Gai's eyes as he examined the progress of Lee's newest protégé (and coincidentally, Neji and Tenten's son).

"Oh, it's just sooo beautiful!" Gai sniffed. "To think that the number of Konoha's magnificent Green Beasts has jumped to three!" Similar tears formed in the young Hyuuga's eyes as he regarded the older man.

"Gai-sensei! Do you believe that Lee-sensei will truly be impressed?" he asked excitedly.

As one would expect, Konoha's number one green beast launched into his best pose as shiny teeth blindly dazzled the unfortunate viewer.

"Of course!" Gai proclaimed. "Now give me three hundred pushups!"

"Yes Sir!"

That poor poor Hyuuga….can anything be done to rectify this situation?

"Damn right!" Neji answered. (You can't talk back to me Neji, I'm the narrator.)

"Oh, of course."

Now where were we? Tenten was ready to commit murder the last time we saw her and Neji…er…was having private fantasies about his wife. (We don't need to go into that.)

Now, what next? Oh, yes.

"**I'm going to kill Rock Lee!"**

The Honorable Hokage stuck his head out of the window as an irate Tenten ran by, waving an assortment of weapons. An equally angry (but yet slightly amused) Neji followed behind, his Byakugan eyes in full activation mode. Naruto shivered to himself and focused again on his immense bowl of ramen.

"**You're dead Gai!" **Tenten yelled.

There were just some things that a Hokage didn't want to know.


	4. A Rival for Hizashi

_I don't own any of the Naruto characters or the Power of Youth…_

**Yosh! The Power of the Hyuuga Youth!**

_A shocked Neiji learns that Rock Lee and Maito Gai have brainwashed his only son. Let the blood bath begin._

**Chapter 4: A Rival for Hizashi**

It appeared that it was going to be one of those days in Konoha. (And Rock Lee hasn't even returned yet.)

**1.** Kakashi's twenty-two year old daughter and Asuma's twenty-five year old daughter tried to kill the aging Ero-Sennin for some new, unspecified perverted offense.  
**2.** Kakashi and Asuma chased down the Ero-Sennin once they heard of the said offense to their offspring.  
**3.** The Honorably Retired Godaime threw the Honorable Rokudaime out of a window for some unexplained reason. (Which will probably never be explained because a Hokage does not like to reveal potentially embarrassing information.)  
**4.** Maito Gai and Hyuuga Hizashi have temporarily taken refuge in some as of yet unknown destination. (Much to the outrage of two parents.)

Neji was starting to get a very bad migraine, due in part to the fact that his twitching eye had gone into over time.

Tenten was still swearing (in great, vivid detail) just how exactly she would deal with Rock Lee and Maito Gai.

"Perhaps we should try a new tactic," Neji suggested. His wife's head swiveled around to look at him.

"Death by slicing instead of the Water Torture?" she suggested.

"…No."

Although that idea did have merit.

"You know how Gai is," Neji continued. "He won't be able to keep quiet for long. We should back off for the time being and let him show himself."

"Then we can kill him," Tenten finished.

"Or worse," Neji added. (You two are really getting into this, aren't you?)

"He's brainwashed our son," the Hyuuga continued calmly. (Ah, well, I suppose that it's justifiable then.)

"Who are you talking to?" Tenten asked curiously.

"….."

**Meanwhile:**

"The very Hokage Mountain shall shake under the combined forces of our manly youthful exuberance!" Gai proclaimed. (Oh hell.)

"Shall I do some more pushups Gai-sensei?" Hizashi asked. Gai paused in thought. There was still something missing. Something else was required to further push the boy's transformation.

"Gai-sensei?" Hizashi questioned.

"Yosh!" Gai suddenly exclaimed. "I have it!"

"What is it Gai-sensei?" the young Hyuuga asked excitedly. His Hyuuga eyes sparkled brightly in anticipation.

"You need a rival!" Gai boomed.

Ah, yes. One must not forget such a crucial detail.

"But I have no rival!" The distressed Hyuuga gasped. Gai pumped his fist in the air as an overly determined grin rose on his face.

"That is why we must find one! It is imperative that you find someone whose constant challenges will help the fires of your Youth to glow ever more brightly!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Hizashi!"

"Gai-sensei!"

And so the search for a rival begins.

…………………………………………………………………….

"This is not funny Ino," Tenten growled. "It could be _your _son." Ino paused in horror as she considered it. However, it is much easier to laugh at someone else's misfortunes (especially since you yourself were spared the horrific circumstances).

"I wonder where they went?" Ino pondered out loud. Tenten glowered around her, as if expecting Maito Gai to come popping out any second.

"I'm sure we'll find out soon enough," she growled.

(I'm sure you will Tenten.)

………………………………………………………………………………..

And so the great search begins. After several false starts, Maito Gai has narrowed the list down to three candidates.

**1.** Uchiha Hayame (The fourteen year old son of Sasuke.)  
**2.** Uzumaki Iruka (The thirteen year old son of the Honorable Hokage.)  
**3.** Nara Yomari (The thirteen year old daughter of Shikamaru and Temari.)

**Candidate Number One: The Uchiha**

Uchiha Hayame did **not **want to be bothered. He had far too many more important things to do. (Things like reading Icha Icha Paradise).

However, even the pink haired ninja was unprepared for the sight that greeted him.

"Yosh! If it isn't my future rival!"

The Uchiha stared at the insane Hyuuga with wide eyes. He was so stunned that his Sharingan activated without him realizing it.

**Inner Hayame:** _Gah! It's the Apocalypse! Run for the hills!_

"What do you want?" The Uchiha said with indifference. He continued to read his Icha Icha Paradise as if nothing out of the ordinary had transpired.

"Didn't I just say it?" The Hyuuga said, somewhat miffed. "You're my future rival!"

**Inner Hayame: **_Rival? I don't want to be rivals with this freak!_

"Hnn," Hayame answered. He flipped to the next page. The Hyuuga finally slumped his shoulders in disappointment and trudged off.

**Candidates Numbers Two and Three: Uzumaki and Nara**

"I win again Uzumaki!"

"Agh! I hate Rock Paper Scissors!"

Uzumaki Iruka glared hard at Nara Yomari. The two blondes were yet again engaged in some trivial and obscure battle.

"Dammit," the young Uzumaki swore. He activated his Byakugan eyes and shot out his hand again.

"Let's do it again!" he demanded. (How is the Byakugen going to help you win Rock Paper Scissors?)

_Poof._

"Cousin Iruka! What a gloriously challenging day this has been!"

Iruka and Yomari stared in horrified fascination at the posing Hyuuga. Iruka's eyes popped open as Yomari gave an 'Eep!'

"Come Cousin! Let us celebrate the Spring of our Youths by sparring!"

"This is troublesome," Yomari muttered. Iruka stared a few seconds longer before he finally found his voice.

"**DID YOU FALL ON YOUR HEAD?" **the young Uzumaki screamed. The other Hyuuga shook his head and flashed a bright smile. (How can anyone get their teeth that white?)

"Nope!" Hyuuga Hizashi proclaimed brightly. "Although Gai-sensei did hit me pretty hard when we were training."

"**HAS MY GRANDPA SEEN YOU?" **

(Oh dear Lord! Hiashi hasn't seen him?)

Hizashi stopped cold. (Apparently he hadn't thought of that either. Although why he would be worse than Tenten and Neji is beyond this humble narrator.)

However, even this can not deter our young Hyuuga. He did his best 'nice guy' pose and flashed a sparkling smile.

"Yosh! I shall be the greatest Hyuuga!" he proclaimed. "Behold my Youthful greatness!"

"**Hizashi!"**

Hyuuga Hizashi streaked off, with his mother hot on his heels.


	5. The Green Beasts

_I don't own any of the Naruto characters or the Power of Youth…_

**Yosh! The Power of the Hyuuga Youth!**

_A shocked Neiji learns that Rock Lee and Maito Gai have brainwashed his only son. Let the blood bath begin._

**Chapter 5: The Green Beasts**

"Hizashi!"

Oh dear oh dear, what ever will our young Hyuuga do?

"Hizashi!"

**Solution:** He hid. That's what he did.

Tenten glared around, wondering just exactly _how _her son had managed to escape her. One moment he had been right in front of her and the next moment he had vanished. Damn it. Was he using a Genjutsu?

"Hizashi! You're grounded for a month!"

Our young Hyuuga, where ever he is, shuddered at the thought.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Neji hid his impatience as he looked down at his three genin. He'd rather be searching for his son (and Maito Gai), but duty still called.

"Sensei? Is everything all right?" His young kunouchi asked. Hyuuga Megumi was also a member of the second branch.

"Hnn," Neji answered. He was looking down at the other two thirteen year olds when a sudden idea struck his head. (It was quite brilliant, or so he thought.)

The two boys looked at him curiously. Well, technically, Umino Kujira looked at him curiously. Aburame Kuenai, Shino's son, had an expressionless look on his face that didn't fool Neji for a second. Both boys were demons in disguise.

"I seem to be having a bit of trouble," Neji began. (Step one: Set the bait.)

Umino Kujira raised an eyebrow. He was the youngest child of Iruka, being twelve years younger than his brother. (He was also the very image of his father.)

The Aburame boy, as expected, showed no visible sign of interest.

"What kind of trouble is it Sensei?" the Hyuuga girl asked. She seemed to be generally concerned.

"Maito Gai and Rock Lee seem to be having a negative impact on my son," Neji continued, as if reluctantly. "As I have other…duties to attend to today, I am cutting your lesson short." This time the Aburame boy's eyebrows lifted. (Step two: Attract attention.)

"Aww…" Umino Kujira complained, then stopped. Perhaps he could persuade Uncle Naruto or the Ero-Sennin to teach him some new tricks. (He's already quite adept with the Ninja Centerfold and the Harem no Jutsu.)

"Hnn," Neji answered. Then, as if it were beneath him to admit this, he continued. "I would, however, be truly grateful if something were to happen as divine retribution against Maito Gai or Rock Lee. However, I suppose that is only wishful thinking." (Wait for it…)

Neji pretended not to notice the sudden glint of mischief in Kujira's eyes. Iruka's son glanced over at Kuenai and Neji knew that a similar look was present under the boy's sunglasses. (Step three: Catch the prey!)

Plausible deniability was a wonderful concept.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Maito Gai scanned around him. Where oh where had the young Hyuuga youthful prodigy gone now?

"Hizashi!" he called. Several of the townspeople looked at him curiously before looking away. They had become quite used to Gai's eccentric behavior. (Well, as accustomed as is humanely possible anyway.)

_Hmm_, Gai thought. He rubbed his chin as he pondered this dilemma. The boy was supposed to be testing out his possible rivals. Had he succeeded?

_Yosh! Of course he has! I'll bet he's fighting right now!_

With that thought, Gai strolled happily down the street (checking each corner to make sure Tenten wasn't stalking him). His beloved student, Rock Lee, should be returning soon. He could not wait to surprise his former student.

Gai paused suddenly as he neared Ichiraku Ramen shop. If they had succeeded in transforming one of the Hyuuga into the elite Green Beasts, was it possible to find more special recruits? (Oh dear Lord! We don't need more!)

He hummed to himself as he continued to stroll along his way. This thought, according to him, had actual merit.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Uchiha Hayame glared around him in irritation. He was being watched, he knew it.

The pink haired ninja returned his attention to his beloved Icha Icha Paradise. His father had supposedly banned him from reading it, but he had several hidden and not so hidden sources. (i.e.: Jiraiya, Kakashi, Naruto, Konohamaru, Ebisu…)

His eyebrow twitched again as the unknown presence moved closer. The young Uchiha swore to himself. If Uzumaki, Nara, Umino, or Aburame were trying to ambush him again, they had another thing coming.

**Inner Hayame: **Cha! They can't beat this Uchiha!

"Beat it Loser," Hayame said out loud. There was a blur as Hyuuga Hizashi stepped out in front of him.

"Yosh! Let us spar!" Hizashi proclaimed.

**Inner Hayame: **Gah! Him again?

"Go away," the Uchiha said flatly. He turned a page. Hayame felt the Hyuuga glare at him. Good, maybe he'd leave him alone.

"No," Hizashi said firmly. "You are my eternal rival. We must fight! The honor of our youth depends on it!"

**Inner Hayame: **Damn it! What did I do to deserve this?

"Hnn," Hayame answered. Hizashi glared down at him before a brilliant idea formed in his mind. The young Hyuuga made a show of leaving before whipping around to snatch the book from the young Uchiha's hands.

Hayame froze in horror as Hizashi made off with his precious Icha Icha Paradise. (No! That's the Special Icha Icha Hotsprings Edition that Jiraiya had given him!)

With no other choice, the irate Uchiha took off after his unwished for rival.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hyuuga Hiashi had wanted nothing more than to quietly read a book and sip on some tea. Having decided that today was too nice of a day to spend in the Hyuuga compound, he had picked a nice, peaceful spot in Konoha to read some poetry.

"You're dead Hyuuga!"

Hiashi's head whipped around just in time to see a green blur race by, followed by a dark blue blur with pink hair. He blinked his eyes and stared off in the direction of the vanished blurs.

_Was that…was that HIZASHI?_

A large crash broke the peaceful silence of Konoha as the two would be rivals broke into a fight.

**Meanwhile: **

Rock Lee hummed cheerfully to himself as he continued through the forest. _Gai-sensei and Hizashi will be so surprised_, he thought. The Taijutsu master wasn't supposed to be back until the next day.

However, he would be back late that night.


	6. Hizashi Vs Hayame

_I don't own any of the Naruto characters or the Power of Youth…_

**Yosh! The Power of the Hyuuga Youth!**

_A shocked Neiji learns that Rock Lee and Maito Gai have brainwashed his only son. Let the blood bath begin._

**Chapter 6: Hizashi Vs. Hayame**

"Yosh! Prepare to be defeated, my eternal rival!"

"I'm not your rival you Hyuuga freak!"

Uchiha Hayame seethed at the Hyuuga boy. Hizashi still held is precious Icha Icha Paradise in his grasp.

He had to get that book back before his father saw it.

Hayame activated his Sharingan and launched himself at the Hyuuga Green Beast.

**Meanwhile:**

Uzumaki Iruka and Nara Yomari peeked around a tree. Yomari had cleverly hidden the two of them in the shadows while they spied on the two other genin in the forest.

"_What do you think they're doing?"_ Iruka whispered. Yomari shushed him.

Oblivious to their spies, Umino Kujira and Aburame Kuenai continued to study at the map between them. Since Neji had cut their training for the day short, they had been using their time wisely.

"Do you think this'll work?" Kujira asked. The Umino boy snickered at an unknown mental image in his head. (Oh yes, very wisely.)

"We should do it tonight before he returns home," the Aburame boy said. "We'll send my kikai in first to scout."

Iruka and Yomari gave each other questioning look. What were the two boys up to anyway?

What indeed?

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Hiashi stared in disbelief as his brother's grandson did a 'nice guy' pose before attacking the chakra points of Uchiha Hayame. The boy only attacked with one hand, with his other hand being occupied by clutching an Icha Icha Paradise in its grasp.

The Hyuuga clan leader watched in stunned horror as his great-nephew prattled on about the joys of youth, all the while using juken. Hizashi ducked a blow from the pink haired Uchiha and delivered a taijutsu kick to his stomach.

That green spandex, those yellow leg warmers….that awful haircut!

"Blasphemy!" Hyuuga Hiashi shouted. How could Neji and Tenten allow their son to look like that? And why was he holding an Icha Icha Paradise?

Hyuuga Hiashi stormed out into field of battle, intending to stop (throttle) the young Hyuuga. The two boys battled on, quite oblivious to the irate Hyuuga. Hizashi noticed him a split second before he launched into the Leaf Spinning Kick that Lee-sensei had taught him, which was just enough of an opening for Hayame to deliver Kakashi's infamous One Thousand Years of Death (the famous asspoke).

Hizashi went flying through the air as he cursed the older Uchiha (as well as his great-uncle for interfering).

Hayame gave a smirk and a chuckle as the boy landed face first in the bushes. His smirk widened when he saw Hiashi stalking over there. He turned around to leave and paused…

Dammit! The crazy Hyuuga still had his book!

It was then that the pink haired ninja realized his dilemma. He could let Hizashi get into trouble with Hiashi, but then the older Hyuuga would confiscate his precious book and destroy it. Even worse, he would find out that it belonged to him and tell his father.

**Inner Hayame:** Arrgh! I don't want to help him!

But if he didn't, Hiashi would take his book! (And his father would kill him for having it!)

**Inner Hayame:** I'm going to regret this.

And so, the Uchiha did the one technique that he knew all straight males were not immune to.

"Hiashi!" he yelled. Hiashi made the mistake of looking at Hayame as he used the Ninja Centerfold (Also known as the Sexy Jutsu) that the Hokage had taught him. (Much, of course, to his father's outrage.)

Hiashi collapsed to the ground with a giant nosebleed.

Hizashi and Hayame raced off.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Gai!"

Maito Gai paused as he saw a seething Neji come racing towards him. Now Maito Gai had no illusions that the Hyuuga was pleased with him. He might hope otherwise, but he could clearly feel the killing intent from where he stood.

"Alas! What have I done to deserve this from my own former student?" Gai cried out loud in infinite dismay. (You know full well what you did Gai.)

Maito Gai quickly pondered what to do.

**1.** Run away. (No, it wasn't the manly thing to do. Maito Gai **NEVER** ran from a fight!)  
**2.** Defend himself. (What? He didn't do anything wrong!)  
**3.** Sweet talk his way out of it (With Neji?)  
**4.** Stall until some other choice presented itself.

"Well if it isn't the father of the Epitome of Manly Youthfulness!" Gai shouted. He cursed to himself as Neji activated the Byakugan. (Damn!)

He didn't fear Kakashi's Sharingan, he did NOT fear the Byakugan!

"**GAI!"** Tenten yelled.

He did, however, fear angry mothers.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

"Are we ready?" Umino Kujira whispered. He watched as his teammate's kikai began to slip away quietly.

"We are ready," Aburame Kuenai whispered back.

And so, with Maito Gai otherwise occupied, the two miscreants prepared to break into his apartment.


	7. A Most Shocking Surprise

_I don't own any of the Naruto characters or the Power of Youth…_

**Yosh! The Power of the Hyuuga Youth!**

_A shocked Neiji learns that Rock Lee and Maito Gai have brainwashed his only son. Let the blood bath begin._

**Chapter 7: A Most Shocking Surprise**

It appeared that the time had finally come when Gai would meet his end at the hands of Neji and Tenten.

"**Gai!"**

However, one of those freak accidents occurred that only happen once every ten thousand years.

**1.** Tenten tripped.  
**2.** Tsunade's new pet pig ran in front of Neji.  
**3.** Tsunade's new pet pig was followed by an angry shop keeper.  
**4.** A drunk Tsunade came stumbling out of a nearby bar.  
**5.** Jiraiya was being chased by Kakashi for yet again trying to grope his daughter.

Maito Gai used the confusion to successfully escape certain death.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Move faster Umino," Kuenai said. "My Kikai tell me that Gai has disappeared. He could be back soon.

Umino Kujira bit his lip as he continued on his delicate task of invading Maito Gai's apartment. He was starting to get scared by the completely green apartment, as well as the many pictures of Gai, Lee, (or Gai _and _Lee), as well as Gai trying to defeat Kakashi that dotted the said apartment.

"I found them," Kujira finally said a little later. Without further ado, he ransacked Gai's wardrobe and, with the help of Aburame Kuenai, carried out all of Gai's green spandex (Which was quite the incredible task).

They didn't leave Gai completely empty handed though. There was a surprise for him besides the missing spandex.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"You are so dead Hyuuga, do you hear me?" Hayame threatened. The green clad Hyuuga grinned brightly at him as he did some pushups.

"I'll have to remember to use that technique on Uncle Hiashi," Hizashi said. "I didn't know he was a secret perv."

"And you're telling me you're not?" Hayame countered. He hugged his precious Icha Icha Paradise to himself, which he had managed to confiscate from the Hyuuga.

"No, why would I?" Hizashi asked in confusion. "Besides, my father would kill me." (What, as if he already DOESN'T want to kill you?)

"Come on," Hayame smirked. "Those Byakugen can see through anything, right? Don't tell me you've never used it to peep before." Hizashi's eyes widened as he realized the full possibilities of his Kekkei Genkei.

"Blasphemy!" Hizashi yelled. "I could never do anything that despicable! I would die before spending the years of my youth humiliating unsuspecting beautiful women!"

"You're loss," Hayame said as he shrugged and sauntered off. The pink haired Uchiha decided as he walked that perhaps he should stay away from home for a bit. If his father found out what he did to Hiashi, he might get into trouble.

"Yosh! Halt!" Hizashi cried. "We are not yet finished my eternal rival! We must continue our battle!"

Hayame sighed. All he wanted to do was to finish reading his Icha Icha Paradise.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Damn it," Neji muttered. He stared around him with his Byakugen eyes. How the hell had that happened? Was some celestial force looking out for Maito Gai?

No! It was impossible! Then, yet again…how else did one explain his and Rock Lee's survival ratings? Surely someone would have killed them by _now_!

Neji's eye twitched. (He really needs to get that eye checked out.)

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Uzumaki Iruka and Nara Yomari peeked around a corner as Iruka and Kuenai snuck away from Gai's apartment. They were each carrying two large, overflowing bundles, which looked suspiciously like Maito Gai's infamous green spandex.

"Let's follow them," Iruka whispered. He flashed a mischevious grin as he considered the other two genin.

"This is troublesome," Yomari sighed. Then she too gave an impish grin. She also wanted to see what the two other troublemakers were up to.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Maito Gai cheered up the moment he set foot into his apartment. The many photographs and the overabundance of the color green always did that to him.

Deciding he was hungry, he set about the make himself a meal. When he was done, he was preparing to go find the Hyuuga Green Beast when he discovered that, alas, he had accidentally stained his precious green suit.

Not to worry, however, he had plenty more to wear.

Gai hummed to himself as he went back to his bedroom to change. He pulled open his first dresser drawer, only to discover that it was empty.

Gai stared.

Gai pulled open a second drawer, which was also empty.

He pulled open a third drawer.

Heart pounding in his chest, the Konoha ninja flew over to his closet and yanked it open. It was empty except for one article of clothing hanging inside of it.

The thieves had left him a pink pair of spandex.

……………………………………………………………………………..

"**AAHHHHH!"**

The screaming sounds of a horrified Gai reached even Rock Lee, who was perhaps a good ten minutes run from the village. Lee took off, as his mind raced to discover the source of Gai's anxiety. Hyuuga Hizashi, meanwhile, had broken from his 'fight' with Uchiha Hayame to race towards Gai's apartment.

"**Gai-sensei!"** Lee shouted. **"I'm coming!"**

And thus more hell shall break loose.


	8. Operation Disappearing Spandex

_I don't own any of the Naruto characters or the Power of Youth…_

**Yosh! The Power of the Hyuuga Youth!**

_A shocked Neiji learns that Rock Lee and Maito Gai have brainwashed his only son. Let the blood bath begin._

**Chapter 8: Operation Disappearing Spandex**

Pink!

The audacity of it all! The wretched thieves! The miscreants!

They took all of his green spandex and left him **PINK!**

Gai and Hizashi stared with frozen horror at the pink spandex hanging in his closet. He heard a gasp of horror as Rock Lee burst into the room.The three Green Beasts stared at the offending article of clothing.

"Alas!" Gai cried. "What horrible fiend could have done this?"

"Gai-sensei!" Rock Lee cried. "We must find who committed this unspeakable offense!" All three Konoha males had identical outraged tears forming in their eyes.

"Yosh!" Hyuuga Hizashi proclaimed. "With my Flaming Hyuuga Eyes of Youth we shall capture whoever has committed this terrible act against Gai-sensei!" (Oh dear, I think his brainwashing is complete.)

**Meanwhile: **

"You two did what?" Iruka asked.

Yes, Aburame Kuenai and Umino Kujira's prank had been discovered. Thankfully, it was Uzumaki Iruka and Nara Yomari who caught them.

It hadn't been that hard really. After all, Iruka _did _have Hyuuga blood. His Byakugen had other practical uses besides helping the Ero-Sennin with his research. (Not that he was actually that perverted, mind you. Jiraiya usually blackmailed or bribed him into it when Hinata or Tsunade weren't looking.)

"What are you two going to do with them?" Yomari asked.

"We have not yet decided," Kuenai admitted. He adjusted his sunglasses as he cast a disdainful look at the tiny mountain of green spandex.

"You'd better hide them," Iruka said. "I found them with my Byakugen. That means that Hizashi can too."

"Er…we hadn't thought that far ahead yet," Kujira admitted.

"You shouldn't hide them all in one place," Yomari said. "We should spread them out."

"Where?" Aburame Kuenai asked. "It has to be some place they won't suspect."

"We can hide some with Uncle Gaara," Yomari suggested. "He's visiting for a few weeks." (Somehow I doubt that 'Uncle Gaara' will pleased about that…or will he?)

"We can hide some with the Pervdaime," Iruka said. (Iruka! For shame! How dare you call your father 'Pervdaime'?)

"I'll send my kikai to search for other suitable locations," Kuenai stated impassively. His mouth twitched up in a smirk.

"We should split up," Iruka said. "Yomari and I will hide half and you two hide the other half."

"All right!" Kujira exclaimed. "Let's do it!"

And so, _Operation Disappearing Spandex_ commenced.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Lee! Gai!"

In their search for the missing spandex, the three Green Beasts had run into their first problem:

Hyuuga Neji and his lovely wife Tenten.

"Run Hizashi!" Rock Lee cried. "Preserve your youth! Find the Spandex Thief!"

Hizashi bolted. Gai and Lee were left to deal with the enraged parents.

What shall our beloved pair do?

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Coincidentally, Uzumaki Iruka and Nara Yomari also encountered their first problem.

"What are you two doing?" Anko asked suspiciously. She and Shizune were currently supporting a drunken Tsunade. Yomari and Iruka gulped as they tried to hide the contents of their bags.

"Er…nothing," Iruka explained. Yomari smiled sweetly.

Anko glared.

Shizune raised her eyebrow.

Tsunade hiccupped and giggled incoherently.

"Open the bag," Anko ordered. She smirked as she tried to peer around them into the bags.

"You two aren't getting into trouble, are you?" Shizune asked with worried concern.

Tsunade giggled incoherently.

"You can't look!" Iruka yelled. "It's…er…a secret mission for the Pervdaime!"

"Must you call your father 'Pervdaime'?" Shizune asked. Anko smirked. (After all, she was the one who had originally come up with the name.)

Tsunade glared irately at her empty sake bottle.

"Open up the bag!" Anko yelled, unable to contain her curiosity any more. She grabbed Iruka's bundle of green spandex.

"Yomari!" Iruka pleaded. Nara Yomari sighed. It was _always _up to her to get them out of trouble. (Ah, the joys of possessing a genius intellect.)

"Reverse Ninja Centerfold!" She shouted. With a poof, Yomari transformed into an older, naked male version of herself. Anko, Shizune, and even the inebriated Tsunade, gaped at her.

Tsunade gave her a thumbs up sign. (_Sigh_, the effects of too much alcohol and too much Jiraiya.)

Anko and Shizune plummeted to the ground with giant nosebleeds.

Iruka and Yomari streaked off.


	9. Oh no!

_I don't own any of the Naruto characters or the Power of Youth…_

**Yosh! The Power of the Hyuuga Youth!**

_A shocked Neiji learns that Rock Lee and Maito Gai have brainwashed his only son. Let the blood bath begin._

**Chapter 9: Oh no!**

Oh dear, our heroes are certainly running into problems, aren't they?

"**GAI! LEE!"**

"Run Lee!" Gai shouted. He was currently trying to out of Neji's arm reach.

"Tenten, for the love of Youth please calm down…" Lee pleaded.

"**YOU'RE DEAD LEE!"**

Ah, the poor saps. We'll return in a moment after we've checked on the other protagonists.

"Run faster Yomari!" Iruka yelled.

"I _AM_ running faster!" Yomari yelled back.

"**YOMARI!"**

You'd better run faster kids, Anko does not look pleased. (Perhaps it had something to do with that Reverse Ninja Centerfold…?)

Er…perhaps we should check up on the other two mischief makers.

Umino Kujira and Aburame Kuenai peered around the corner. Unfortunately, their chosen destination took them past a very visible place.

_Ichiraku Ramen._

"Well?" Kujira whispered to his friend. The Aburame boy didn't answer as he peered intently on the insect that landed on his finger. It buzzed several times and flew in six circles.

"This is not good," Kuenai muttered. Kujira gulped. His mother was none other than Ayame, the Ramen girl. Even worse, his father and older brother would be even less pleased if they knew what he was up to.

Or perhaps not. Iruka and Konohamaru were threatening to place a curse seal on Gai a few months ago that would have inhibited his ability to speak. (Konohamaru's attempt was thwarted by a very reluctant Rokudaime.)

_Speaking of the Rokudaime…_

"Hey! Kujira! Kuenai!"

Yes, the Honorable Hokage is currently enjoying yet another bowl of ramen. Oh, and look! Konohamaru, Iruka, Shikamaru, and Chouji are with him!

"Damn it," Kujira muttered. A sudden shadow fell over the two boys. Even Kuenai gave a yelp as Kujira's older brother, Sarutobi (Named after the Sandaime) picked them up.

"Hey! What the hell's in these bags?" Sarutobi asked. He tugged on his brother's bag.

"Nothing! Let go!" Kujira yelled back. He tried to kick his brother in the shin. It was, alas, to be no use. Umino Sarutobi had recently been promoted to jounin.

"Saru, put your brother down," Iruka ordered. Then he suspiciously eyed the two overflowing bags on the ground. (Was that green cloth he saw in there?)

"I think you should open the bag Iruka," Konohamaru smirked. Umino Iruka gave the bags a considering look. Kujira and Kuenai tried not to sweat.

"Yeah, better make sure it's not porn," the Hokage added cheerfully.

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled. Then he glared down at his youngest son and his friend. (It had better NOT be porn!)

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered.

"Mmmphhf fmpphs ," Chouji added, chewing on his ramen.

"You can't open it," Kujira said. He yelped when his brother smacked him in the head.

"Saru…" Iruka warned. Sarutobi gave his father an innocent look before grabbing his brother's bag, ready to rip it open.

"You mustn't open that," Kuenai added quickly. All eyes turned on the Aburame boy, causing him to shift uncomfortably.

"What are you two up to now?" Iruka asked suspiciously. He raised an eyebrow.

Kujira gulped.

Sarutobi smirked.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered. He took a bite of ramen and paused.

Where was his troublesome daughter?

_Location: Yomari…._

"Uncle Gaara! Help!"

Yes, Anko is still chasing Yomari and Iruka.

Gaara stared as Uzumaki Iruka and his beloved niece came barreling down the street, followed closely by an irate Anko. He…

Oh, wait a minute...I forgot about Hizashi!

"I don't know where the damn spandex is!" Uchiha Hayame yelled. "Now go away!"

It seems as though Uchiha Hayame has yet again been interrupted from a very important task. This time he was helping Jiraiya with some research.

"Pervert!" A chorus of half naked girls yelled. They rushed out of the hot spring, much to Jiraiya and Hayame's regret.

Of course, we all know what kind of research this was.

Hizashi froze suddenly. There seemed to be an unusual amount of killing intent radiating from the Ero-Sennin and his young, pink haired disciple.

"Uh…I think I'll go now," Hizashi muttered. "I don't think Gai-sensei's clothes are here."

_Speaking of Gai-sensei…_

The fate of Gai-sensei and Lee-sensei is in your hands. Yes, vote and decide. Should Gai and Lee perish? Should they be beaten senseless? Should they escape? Or, alas, should the fates permit them to win?

"Ahhh!" Lee shouted.

"LEE!" Gai cried.

You'd better hurry and vote. They're not doing too well. Neji and Tenten are extremely pissed. (Oh, and don't worry. There will be extensive Neji and Tenten representation next chapter.)

_Next chapter:_ Will the Spandex Plot be revealed at the ramen shop? Can Gaara save his niece and the young Uzumaki from the deranged Anko? Will Hizashi find the missing spandex? Can Lee and Gai survive certain and unspeakable death?

Shikamaru would tell you, but it's just too troublesome.

…………………………………..

brief note on who's kids are who's:

_Temari and Shikamaru:_ Yomari

_Naruto and Hinata:_ Iruka

_Iruka and Ayame:_ Sarutobi, Kujira

_Sasuke and Sakura:_ Hayame

_Neji and Tenten:_ Hizashi

_Shino and (currently undecided):_ Kuenai


	10. Chaos!

_I don't own any of the Naruto characters or the Power of Youth…_

_**Author's Note: **I probably have a few chapters left of this, not sure yet. I'll probably do a sequel called Icha Icha! The Pink Haired Uchiha! I'm also currently working on another Naruto fic called The Challenge. It's an extension of a one-shot that I had written a while back._

_The Challenge__: Continuation of a oneshot. After fulfilling a promise, Naruto finally realizes his dream and becomes Hokage. However, his true challenges lie ahead as he and Gaara discover the existence of a deadly conspiracy...one that may involve the other Kages._

_I'm also working on some Justice League fics, which I hope should be finished soon. I've been busy with end of semester work and getting ready for finals. It seems that when ever I do have time to write, I'm too burnt out to do it. Anyway, on with the chaos. _

**Yosh! The Power of the Hyuuga Youth!**

_A shocked Neiji learns that Rock Lee and Maito Gai have brainwashed his only son. Let the blood bath begin._

**Chapter 10: Chaos!**

_Will the Spandex Plot be revealed at the ramen shop? Can Gaara save his niece and the young Uzumaki from the deranged Anko? Will Hizashi find the missing spandex? Can Lee and Gai survive certain and unspeakable death?_

The answers are about to be revealed. Fortunately, Shikamaru was too lazy to reveal the mystery.

"This is all so troublesome," Shikamaru said.

Shikamaru…shouldn't you, I don't know…possibly check up on your daughter?

"Why? She can take care of herself."

Anko's about to kill her.

"WHAT?"

Oh, and she's about to kill a certain young Uzumaki too.

"WHAT?" Naruto yelled.

I didn't think that you guys were supposed to be able to talk back to the narrator.

"You broke down the sacred third wall, not us," Kujira pointed out.

Oh yeah. Anyway….on with the story.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Hyuuga Neji had a throbbing headache.

**1.** His right eye wouldn't stop twitching.  
**2.** The whereabouts of his son were unknown.  
**3.** His uncle, Hiashi, was currently still on some tirade about blasphemy, green spandex, Icha Icha Paradise, and perverted Uchihas.  
**4.** Neji wasn't sure if he wanted to know the reason to number three.

Fortunately, the possible cure to his headache lay in the two Green Beasts cowering before him and Tenten.

"Yosh! Fear not Lee! We shall persevere!" Gai encouraged.

Unfortunately for Gai, however, this was not very encouraging…due to the fact that Tenten had more or less pinned him to a tree with her shuriken.

"Neji..wait…!" Lee started.

Neji ignored him as he delivered sixty-four blows to the Green Beast.

"My son," Neji gritted out, "Is a _Hyuuga_. He is _not_ a Green Beast."

I think your son has a different opinion on that, Neji.

"He doesn't have a choice," Neji answered calmly.

"Who do you keep talking to?" Tenten asked.

"……" Neji answered.

………………………………………………………………………………….

"Uncle Gaara! Help!" Yomari yelled.

"Ahh! She's insane!" Iruka shouted.

"GET BACK HERE!" Anko screamed.

Kazekage Gaara blinked and considered his options:

**1.** Kill Anko.  
**2.** Run from Anko.  
**3.** Run from Anko after grabbing his niece. (The Uzumaki kid can fend for himself.)  
**4.** Run from Anko after grabbing his niece and the Uzumaki kid. (He couldn't leave him behind, he owed Naruto too much for that.)  
**5.** Kill Anko.  
**6.** Kill Anko and face Kakashi's wrath. (Feh, Kakashi didn't scare him. All he had to do was burn his Icha Icha books.)  
**7.** Use…wait! Damn! Intimidation didn't work on Snake Woman!

Gaara decided on option eight.

**8.** Use Kankuro as bait.

"Kankuro," Gaara called out calmly. "There's a beautiful woman out here who wants to see you. She's very scantily dressed and enjoys danger."

Like a charm, his older brother (who had somehow been oblivious to the calls of "Uncle Gaara! Help!") stuck his head out of the weapons shop he had been exploring.

"Where?" Kankuro asked eagerly. Gaara pointed.

Kankuro froze.

Yomari and Iruka took refuge behind Gaara.

Anko fumed and glared.

**A standoff had been reached.**

Fortunately (or unfortunately), the Kazekage was about to pawn the dirty work off on his older brother.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered.

You know, Shikamaru, everyone's getting tired of that phrase.

"……."

"Actually, Mysterious Voice has a point," the Rokudaime said.

"I agree," Iruka said.

"Mppghh fhhmg mfefmmf," Chouji agreed through a mouthful of ramen.

"Naruto…" Shikamaru continued lazily. "Everyone's getting tired of 'Believe it!"

"What? No way!" the Hokage protested.

"Yes way," everyone answered tiredly.

Umino Kujira and Aburame Kuenai looked at each other and back at the adults. The older shinobi had apparently forgotten about them as they argued over who had the lamer phrase.

The two boys shook their heads, hoisted the stolen green spandex over their backs, and escaped in true shinobi fashion.

"It's not lame! Believe it!" Naruto yelled.

"Troublesome!" Shikamaru protested.

"Dictionary!" Iruka yelled.

And the adults noticed not one bit.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hyuuga Hizashi peered around him, greatly depressed.

**1.** He was hungry.  
**2.** Gai-sensei's clothes were still missing.  
**3.** He was hungry.  
**4.** His parents were furious with him.  
**5.** He was hungry.  
**6.** Uchiha Hayame would rather look at porn than fight with him.  
**7.** He was hungry.

(Can you tell he's hungry?)

Our brave, fearless Hyuuga decided that he must first set out to conquer issues 1, 3, 5, and 7. Luckily, he knew that there was always one person in the village that he could always count on to support him.

"Hizashi?" Hinata asked, hiding most of her surprise. (I don't think she quite expected the spandex, leg warmers, and haircut…)

"Cousin Hinata, may I come in?" Hizashi asked sheepishly. "My parents are kind of mad at me right now."

Hinata, being the one, true, **SELFLESS** Hyuuga that she was (with perhaps the exception of Hizashi) let in the boy. Asking no questions, she served him up a delicious meal of ramen and smiled warmly at him the whole time.

"Hinata-hime…do I look weird?" Hizashi asked carefully. Hinata paused…and then smiled.

"Do you think you look weird?" she questioned.

"No," he answered.

"Then you don't look weird," Hinata answered seriously. Hizashi smiled.

"Yosh! You're the best Cousin Hinata! The Springtime of Youth truly blossoms within you!"

Hinata smiled.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Lee?" Gai questioned warily.

"What sensei?" Lee asked.

"Is it over?"

"No sensei, they're just taking a break."

Alas, it was true. Neji and Tenten are lounging nearby as Gai and Lee struggle against their bonds.

You see, both of them have been tied to a rather large tree. (Neji considered dangling them from the Hokage Mountain, but decided against it. Naruto is rather touchy about his face being desecrated.)

"Lee," Gai whispered. "I have a plan."

"What is it sensei?" Lee whispered back.

"Blackmail."

Blackmail? Oh dear.

…………………………………….

_I know the Hinata/Hizashi moment was more serious than funny, but I thought that maybe Hizashi needed encouragement. You'd probably be depressed too, if you were him._


	11. Oh no! The Horror! Lee!

_I don't own any of the Naruto characters or the Power of Youth…_

**Yosh! The Power of the Hyuuga Youth!**

_A shocked Neiji learns that Rock Lee and Maito Gai have brainwashed his only son. Let the blood bath begin._

**Chapter 11: Oh no! The Horror! Lee!**

_Last time:_

"Lee," Gai whispered. "I have a plan."

"What is it sensei?" Lee whispered back.

"Blackmail."

_Now:_

Neji stretched his arms and yawned. (Shikamaru must be rubbing off on him.) The Hyuuga prodigy crossed his arms and studied the two Green Beasts.

Neji wasn't sure what he was going to do next. He just knew that it would be painful.

"Gai," Neji said suddenly. "Do you have gray hair?"

Gai's face froze. Lee tried to crane his neck to look at his idol's face. Tenten snickered as she caught on.

"I think he's right," Tenten mused. "I can see a few from here." Lee's eyes searched Gai's hair frantically for the (mysteriously non-existent) gray hair.

_Pause._

"NO!" Gai wailed. "MY YOUTHFULNESS!"

I guess the blackmail will wait a little a longer. If it happens at all.

_Meanwhile:_

Gaara and Anko continued to stare at each other, daring the other to blink first.

Coincidentally…Gaara won.

"YOU…YOU…" Anko sputtered as she pointed an accusing finger at the two children hiding behind Gaara.

"Kankuro…" Gaara said. His brother jumped.

"No," Kankuro said defiantly. "I like women, but…number one, she's Kakashi's wife and number two…she's ANKO!"

"Handle this," Gaara stated.

Kankuro glared.

Gaara glared back.

Kankuro muttered darkly as he hung his head in defeat.

_Meanwhile: Still at Ichiraku Ramen_

"It's not stupid! Believe it!" the Hokage yelled.

"Troublesome!" Shikamaru shot back.

"Mmpfhm mwwmf," Chouji muttered through his ramen.

"Troublesome!"

"I'm going to pound you Shikamaru! Believe it!"

Umino Iruka pondered the consequences of killing the Hokage and the brother-in-law of the Kazekage. (Wait, damn. Then either Konohamaru or Kakashi would be next up for Hokage. That would be far worse for humankind.)

"Troublesome!"

Er…I think we'd better leave. I can feel a large amount of killing intent coming from Iruka.

Now let's see…we've briefly visited the Green Beasts, Gaara and Co. and the Ramen crowd, who else?

Oh yeah.

Uchiha Hayame nodded his head and jotted down notes as his "sensei" continued to lecture him.

"And remember," Jiraiya continued. "The key to being a Super Pervert is…"

"HAYAME**! JIRAIYA!**" Sakura screeched. Jiraiya and Hayame looked at each other before bolting off, with Sakura hot on their heels.

While Sakura beats the living daylights out of Jiraiya, let's go check on Kujira and Kuenai.

"What are you two doing?" Kiba asked. Kuenai stared up at his uncle. (Yes! His uncle! Shino married Hana!) Then the two boys looked at each other and nodded their heads.

They opened their bags. Kiba's eyes nearly popped out at the sight of green spandex. Before long, he was laughing as they explained what had happened.

"Haha!" Kiba laughed. "That's great, isn't it Akamaru!" Akamaru barked in reply.

"What'd he say?" Kujira asked.

"He was agreeing with Uncle Kiba," Kuenai answered. Kiba, of course, was still laughing,

"I've taught you well," Kiba finally said. (Somehow I doubt that Shino is very happy about that.)

"Hey, Kuenai," Kujira said. "If you're half Inuzuka, how come you don't have a dog? I know you've got bugs."

"Actually," Kiba grinned. "We've got some new puppies. I was going to give Kuenai one for his birthday." Both Kuenai and Kujira's eyes lit up. They raced to the back room, spandex forgotten. Kiba smirked as he trailed after them. The two boys were peering over a large dog bed.

"Not fair," Kujira pouted. "I want a dog."

"Iruka won't let you have one?" Kiba asked in surprise. Then he smirked. "Maybe Kakashi could…"

"No way! Your dogs are cooler than Ero-Kakashi's!" (Also known as Pervert Kakashi.)

Kiba's smirk widened as he made a show of thinking.

"Hmm," Kiba pondered. "I've got it! We'll marry you into the Inuzuka Clan when you get older!" (Should Iruka be warned?)

Then again…Iruka's older son, Sarutobi, is secretly in love with Morino Izumi...Ibiki's daughter.

_Pause._

She can be just as sadistic as her father.

_Another pause._

I'm not sure what this says about Umino Sarutobi.

Anyway, we should be moving on. The boys are too distracted to cause further damage.

"Hey! I've got an idea!" Kiba exclaimed.

Or maybe not. Uncle Kiba seems to have gotten in on the fun.

_Meanwhile:_

"You can't do this!" Lee shouted.

"Watch me!" Tenten yelled back.

"NOOO!"

What is going on, you ask? Well:

**1.** Lee and Gai are still tied to the tree.  
**2.** Gai finally realized that Neji was lying about the gray hair.  
**3.** Tenten is trying to cut Lee's hair.

"**NNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Lee wailed.

Neji winced. His eye twitched. His ears heart like hell.

He just might be paying Sakura, Shizune, or Tsunade a visit by the time this was over.

"**LEEEEEE!" **Gai shouted. Tenten had succeeded in chopping off part of Lee's hair.

Neji covered his ears.

Then the unexpected happened. Gai and Lee, distraught over the loss of precious hair, did the following:

**1.** Both of them opened the Chakra Gates.  
**2.** They broke free of their "prison".  
**3.** Lee grabbed his pieces of severed hair.  
**4.** They both zoomed off into the sunset. (Coincidentally, in front of a large waterfall.)

_Pause…._

**5.** They're now hugging each other as they cry and mourn the loss of Lee's hair.  
**6.** They are still crying as they inspect the damage to Lee's haircut.  
**7.** They are now swearing revenge.

For some reason, Neji doesn't seem too scared.

………………………..

_Alas, the author regrets that Hyuuga Hizashi did not make an appearance this chapter. The next chapter will focus on our Youthful Hero. We will discover what become of Gaara, Kankuro, Anko, Yomari, and Iruka._

_We won't have to worry about Shikamaru revealing anything either. Not only is it too troublesome, but he and Naruto are now running for their lives as an irate Umino Iruka threatens to place a curse seal on their mouths._


	12. Two Uncles Lend a Destructive Hand!

_**Sorry for the very much delayed update. I'm back now, so enjoy!**_

_**Review on whose kids are whose:**_

_Naruto and Hinata: Iruka  
Sasuke and Sakura: Hayame  
Iruka and Ayame the Ramen Girl: Kujira, Sarutobi  
Tenten and Neji: Hizashi  
Shino and Hana: Kuenai  
Temari and Shikamaru: Yomari  
Ibiki: Izumi (Mentioned but no appearance in story.)_

_I don't own any of the Naruto characters or the Power of Youth…_

**Yosh! The Power of the Hyuuga Youth!**

_A shocked Neji learns that Rock Lee and Maito Gai have brainwashed his only son. Let the blood bath begin._

**Chapter 12: Two Uncles Lend a Destructive Hand!**

Neji pondered his continuing dilemma:

**1.** They had succeeded in torturing Lee and Gai, but the Green Beasts had escaped.  
**2**. The Green Beasts were now swearing revenge on account of Lee's cut hair.  
**3.** His son's current whereabouts were unknown.

The Hyuuga prodigy took a couple calming breaths as he envisioned twenty-seven different ways to disembowel his former sensei and teammate.

However, Tenten was ahead of him in that she had twenty-_eight_ different ways to kill them.

"I have an idea," Neji finally said. "I will track down our son while you track down Lee and Gai."

Tenten gave her husband a sadistic smirk.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Gaara crossed his arms and gave his niece and Naruto's son an impassive look. Kankuro had faced the Wrath of Anko (and was probably still facing the Wrath of Anko) while the trio slipped away to freedom. They were now safely hidden in the forest.

Gaara raised an eyebrow.

"Explain," he commanded. Yomari and Iruka gulped. The two children exchanged glances before finally opening their bags, exposing their green contents to the world.

The Kazekage stared. He opened his mouth with the intent to lecture his niece.

"….?" Gaara asked silently. (Try harder next time Gaara.)

"It was Kujira and Kuenai who started it, not us," Yomari explained quickly.

"Yeah," Uzumaki Iruka said. "They're the ones who stole them from Gai. We're just helping to hide them."

A dumbstruck Gaara stared at them.

"Why…would you want these _Things_?" The Kazekage finally managed to ask. It was beyond him why anyone would want the horrific green clothes. He wasn't even sure if he could bring himself to touch one.

"Didn't you hear?" Yomari asked, losing her fear. She was, after all, Gaara's favorite. "Gai and Lee brainwashed Hyuuga Neji's son. Since Kujira and Kuenai are his genin, he told them that he wanted their help to get back at them."

"He told them?" Gaara asked with some suspicion. He knew Neji well enough to know that he wouldn't out right ask for help.

"Well, they said he sort of implied it," Iruka answered. _Ah._

"So they stole Gai's clothes and now you're hiding the evidence?" Gaara asked, hiding his amusement.

"They also left him a pair of pink spandex," Yomari added.

Gaara's lip twitched.

Then it twitched again.

"Uncle Gaara…are you laughing?" Yomari asked in surprise. (Gaara? Laughing? Never!)

"No, not at all," Gaara stated impassively. (You lie Gaara.)

"Will you help us?" Iruka asked bravely. Gaara thought about it.

**1.** Yes! Yes! Destroy the spandex!  
**2.** No, he couldn't, he was the Kazekage. This was beneath him.  
**3.** But it's Lee and Gai!  
**4.** No, he was **GAARA**. This sort of thing was for Naruto, not him. He had an image to uphold.  
**5.** However, if he did this…the Hyuuga might owe him.

"…." Gaara said. (You'd better decide Gaara.)

"Destroy them," Gaara finally said.

Ah yes, the best solution of all.

"We must make sure that he sees it," the Kazekage continued.

(Oh dear.)

**Meanwhile:**

"Uncle Kiba?" Kuenai asked. "Are you certain this will work?"

Aburame Kuenai and Umino Kujira watched curiously as Kiba dumped itching powder into each of the green suits.

"Of course it will," Kiba scoffed. "First we'll ransom them off. Then, after Gai pays us, we'll still get the last laugh when he wears these."

"How do you know he'll pay us?" Kujira asked. "We don't want him to know that we're the ones who did it."

"He won't know," Kiba laughed.

He dumped some flea powder into the suits. (Er…Kiba? Aren't you overdoing it a bit?)

"Me?" Kiba asked innocently. "Never!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hizashi sat on top of the Hokage Mountain as he contemplated his dilemma.

**1.** His parents were trying to kill him.  
**2.** His parents were trying to kill Gai-sensei and Lee-sensei.  
**3.** Gai-sensei's beautiful Green Beast suits were missing.

Gah! The tragedy!

He still blamed the Uchiha. Somehow, it must all be his fault.

With that, Hyuuga Hizashi set off once more challenge his Eternal Rival.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Uchiha Hayame, unfortunately, was in no position to spar with his "rival."

Sasuke glared down at his son as an infuriated Sakura continued to chase Jiraiya through the streets of Konoha.

"Hayame," Sasuke said coldly. His son gulped.

"Yes Father?" Hayame asked uneasily.

"You are now forbidden to interact with Jiraiya, Kakashi, Naruto, as well as any other member of the _Perverts R Us Club_."

"Yes Father," Hayame said meekly, without any intention of keeping his word. After all, he himself was a secret member of said club.

Sasuke quietly pocketed Hayame's Icha Icha book, which he had every intention of looking at later.

However, it was only for "research" purposes only. He needed to know what kind of junk his son was reading.

He just had to make sure that Sakura didn't see him reading his "research."

……………………………………………………………………………………….

"Then we're agreed," Gai said. "In ten minutes, we strike."

"Yosh! Gai-sensei! We shall save Hizashi-kun from the tyranny of his Hyuuga-ness and preserve his Youthfulness!"

Oh dear. Whatever are they planning to do?

"Oh no!" Lee shouted. "Sensei! Look!"

"**NNOOOO!"** Gai shouted.

What has happened you ask? Well….

"What's that?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto and Iruka peered down the street.

"It's a bonfire," Naruto stated.

"I know that," Shikamaru sighed. "But what's burning?"

"I'm not sure," Iruka said. "But it looks like your kids are throwing either Lee or Gai's clothes into it."

_Pause._

"Yomari!" Shikamaru shouted, just as Naruto shouted his son's name. Both men took off as their said offspring continued to burn a certain Green Beast's clothes under the watchful eye of a red haired Kazekage.

"I'm glad they're not my children," Iruka muttered.

(Ummm…Iruka? You might rephrase that.)

"Why, what's my son doing?" he asked.

(Er…)

_Location:_ Umino Kujira

"Hey Kiba," Kujira said. "Where should we leave the ransom note?"

………………………………………….

_Author's note: I'm afraid of branched out a bit too much from my original intent and haven't futured much of Neji and Tenten. Don't worry though, after Gai deals with the destruction of his clothes, there will be a final battle between Neji, Tenten, Lee, and Gai concerning the fate of the Youthful Hyuuga Beast. I need to wrap up the side stories involving the other characters first, then I'll focus back on Neji and the others._

_There will also be at least one more battle between Hizashi and his Eternal Uchiha Rival._


	13. The Ransom Note

_**Sorry for the very much delayed update. I'm back now, so enjoy!**_

_**Review on whose kids are whose:**_

_Naruto and Hinata: Iruka  
Sasuke and Sakura: Hayame  
Iruka and Ayame the Ramen Girl: Kujira, Sarutobi  
Tenten and Neji: Hizashi  
Shino and Hana: Kuenai  
Temari and Shikamaru: Yomari  
Ibiki: Izumi (Mentioned but no appearance in story.)_

_I don't own any of the Naruto characters or the Power of Youth…_

**Yosh! The Power of the Hyuuga Youth!**

_A shocked Neji learns that Rock Lee and Maito Gai have brainwashed his only son. Let the blood bath begin._

**Chapter 13: The Ransom Note**

_Location:_ Umino Kujira

"Hey Kiba," Kujira said. "Where should we leave the ransom note?" Kiba rubbed his chin as he thought about it. It must be somewhere that Gai would be sure to see it. But where…?

Fortunately, his nephew had a brilliant idea.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Iruka! Yomari!"

The two Genin in question froze as their fathers came storming up to the burning Green Beast clothing, followed closely by Umino Iruka.

They both hid behind Gaara.

Before either Naruto or Shikamaru could get a word in however, the Dynamic Entry of two Green Beasts further disrupted the Anti-Spandex crew.

"Nooo!" Gai shouted.

"Hokage-sama!" Lee pleaded.

The Rokudaime grimaced.

Shikamaru muttered 'troublesome.'

The two genin gulped.

The Kazekage stared impassively.

Umino Iruka watched curiously from a safe distance.

"Gai…" Naruto started, only to be interrupted by a breathless tirade.

"Hokage-sama! Such blasphemy should be punished! I can possibly forgive the children as it seems that the Kazekage forced them, therefore we should go to war with the Wind country!"

Everyone stared at Gai. Naruto took a deep breath. After all, he was the Hokage here, he must be calm and in control…

"ARE YOU INSANE!" The Rokudaime screamed. (Yes, he's perfectly in control.) "YOU WANT ME TO START A WAR WITH THE WIND BECAUSE OF **THIS**?"

"But Naruto-sama," Lee pleaded. "They had no right! It was private property!"

Naruto fumed as he cast a glare at his and Shikamaru's offspring. They quailed underneath his gaze as they tried to hide behind the Kazekage. Dammit, how **DARE** they put him in this position!

This was one of the downsides to being Hokage.

"I'm sure that the Kazekage would be willing to make reparations," Naruto said through gritted teeth, eyeing the other Kage. "I'm sure he would be _nice_ enough to repay you for the damages." With this, he also glared at the two children.

"No," Gaara said.

"WHAT?" Naruto yelled.

"**HOKAGE-SAMA! WAR!"** Gai and Lee threatened.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered. Why oh why did all of Yomari's uncles feel they had to corrupt her? As if Gaara and Kankuro weren't bad enough, her self appointed uncles (i.e. Chouji, Asuma and Naruto) as well as her self appointed aunt (Ino) had to further corrupt her.

"We're not going to war!" Naruto screamed. The Honorable Rokudaime considered his options.

**1.** Ask Tsunade or Sakura to "intervene."  
**2.** Ground his son for a year.  
**3.** Try to bribe Gaara into paying Gai back for the lost clothing.  
**4.** Kick Gaara, Iruka, and Yomari's butts across the Fire country and back despite the fact the Naruto was halfway proud of what they did.  
**5**. Go Kyuubi on everyone.

Everyone jumped back at the first flicker of red chakra.

"Er…maybe we shouldn't go to war…" Lee started.

"Yes," Gai hastily added. "Perhaps I should let you and the Kazekage work this out."

"Good," Hokage-sama said. "Don't worry Gai, you will be paid back one way or another."

"What's that?" Yomari suddenly asked. She pointed her finger up at the Hokage Mountain. All of the adults turned around to eye the mountain. Someone had scrawled a message across the Hokages' faces in green paint.

'_Gai, if you wish the return of the remainder of your precious clothing we demand 1000 Ryo by nightfall. Leave it Ichiraku Ramen.'_

"It wasn't us!" Uzumaki Iruka shouted. His father, however, didn't stick around to listen.

He was already racing for the mountain, determined to pound whoever would dare desecrate his face.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Neji's twitching eye was going into overtime. While on a quest to hunt down his son, he was delayed by another problem…this time by one of his other offspring.

**1.** Neji's older daughter was yet again making out with that damn Inuzuka boy.  
**2.** Neji, being the responsible father that he was, decided to chase down the said Inuzuka with threats of violence.  
**3.** Neji's older daughter chased after her father and her terrified boyfriend in the hopes of stopping the impending bloodshed.

(……)

Neji is still chasing Kiba's son.

Hmm…I would say that Neji and Tenten youngest daughter is the sanest of the bunch, but I fear Tsunade is corrupting her at this very moment.

"What?" Neji shouted, skidding to a halt.

Er…yes, Tsunade-sama is currently teaching her how to gamble.

With a flash, Hyuuga Neji took off in the other direction, determined to rescue is youngest child from the clutches of Tsunade.

I suppose Hizashi's "rescue" will have to wait a little while longer.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Uchiha Hayame finally breathed a sigh of relief. He was currently relaxing in the hot springs after successfully eluding his father and mother. (He had made up some lie about training, which Sasuke seemed to have bought.)

Ah…peace and quiet. Hayame looked around before pulling out a scroll and making some hand signs. Seconds later, the young Uchiha was reading another _Icha Icha Paradise_.

Good thing that Ero-Kakashi had taught him that trick. His parents still didn't know where he managed to hide all of his books.

The pink haired Uchiha was chuckling quietly to himself as he became engrossed in his book when the side wall suddenly crashed open.

"Yosh!" Hyuuga Hizashi cried, leaping through the opening. "Prepare for battle Uchiha!" He flashed a shiny grin at his "rival" as he pointed dramatically at the staring Uchiha boy.

_Inner Hayame:_ **WHAT THE HELL MUST I DO TO GET AWAY FROM THIS FREAK?**

"You're dead dobe," Hayame threatened icily. Out of surprise, he had accidentally dropped his book in the water. The pink haired Uchiha jumped out of the hot water and activated his sharingan.

"Ah!" Hizashi yelled, throwing his hands in front of his eyes. "Get dressed you stupid Uchiha!"

Hayame glanced down at himself and realized with a start that he was stark naked. Fuming, he ran inside to grab a pair of pants before rushing back out to meet the crazy Hyuuga head on.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

As if on cue, or intuition (or both), Tenten accidentally looked up at the faces on Hokage Mountain. There, she was treated to a strange sight.

Uzumaki Naruto, the esteemed Rokudaime, was screaming bloody murder on top of the mountain, all the while flailing his arms in outrage. There, clear as daylight, Tenten could see green lettering scrolled across the mountain, most noticeably across Naruto's carved face.

'_Gai, if you wish the return of the remainder of your precious clothing we demand 1000 Ryo by nightfall. Leave it Ichiraku Ramen.'_

Aha!

Tenten raced towards Ichiraku Ramen. Gai and Lee were certain to be there.


End file.
